A nightmare come true
by Bloody Rose Lover of Darkness
Summary: Alex Rider's life is turned upside down. First the appearance of someone who he thought had died reappears in front of him. Then M16 wants Alex to live in Brecon Beacons without anyone suspicious of the teen's disappearnace. So they want him to reveal his true colours to his peers. Now can Alex live with the fact that his entire school and SAS camp knows his past.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Everybody to the auditorium immediately, everyone to the auditorium immediately. Thank you." Principal Bray spoke through the intercom. All the students started whispering to each other in the commotion while single filing in a straight line.. Alex Rider part of the large mob of students in Brookland School. But also used by M16's most secret weapon. He became the world's youngest spy at the age of 14. Tom Harris the only best friend who knows the life of Alex Rider as a spy, without signing the OSA papers. The teens gathered around the door leading to the auditorium. Sitting down with Tom, before Tom could say anything, Alex's jaw dropped. "There was no way this is happening. It must be a bad dream" Alex shaking his head to snap himself awake. Unfortunately it wasn't. "Could anything get any worse?" Alex groaned to himself. Apparently he was dreadfully wrong.

Yassen Gregorovich walked through the door casually. Alex's eyes widen. Scrambling to stand up, Alex swiftly regained his posture. "What the heck are you guys doing here? And you." Alex turning his glare to the assassin. "You're suppose to be dead; I was there when you were shot by Damian Cray!" Yassen chuckled at the angry teen "I am not that easy to kill, little Alex." Mrs. Jones cleared her voice. "Students of Brookland School you have been chosen to take part of a very special program. All of you will go to Brecon Beacons to train in self defense. Your parents have already agreed to this so tomorrow at regular class time, you will leave for Brecon Beacons at once. Don't forget to take what is needed."

The next morning arrived. The evening before, Jack was so against Alex that Alex had to persuade her in the end. Reluctantly she let him go for his so called field trip. "Alex" Blunt said "you will take a private vehicle; we need to discuss some things on the way." "Only if Tom can also come with me as well. If not, no deal and that's final." Alex retaliated "Fine" Blunt quickly reply cutting off Mrs. Jones before she got the chance to disagree. "Tom Harris and Alex Rider" an gentlemen appeared escorting them into a black sleek limousine. Mr. Blunt and the deputy chief have requested you presence." Alex first got into the limo followed by Tom. The limo had white leathered seats. With cup holders. "Awesome, Alex! Is this how you travel all the time?" Tom asked excitedly "No." Alex shot back. Oh, was all Tom could say

"Tom Harris, everything spoken in this limo will not be repeated again. It will be kept confidently and it will remain that way. Understood?" Mrs. Jones said sternly. Tom nodded his head. 'Alex, you will be revealing your identity to your peers and rejoin with K-unit. From now on you will be living in Brecon Beacons till we say you can leave. "That is just plain blackmail" Tom shouted. "Don't forget your whole life depends on us with Jack's visa." Alex growled at the comment. "End of discussion, you two may resume talking to each other." Blunt said coldly. For the rest of the ride, the two teens sat quietly until they arrived at their dreaded location. "Cub! I have heard you will stay with us for a while" bellowed Sergeant "Don't you dare think this is any easier for any of us!" "Do you think I want to be here because I sure don't want to". Alex snapped back. At that moment the Sergeant looked murderous. "You can't bin me after all we don't want M16's secret weapon to get hurt because he is a minor in the line of his work. Alex cockily spoke back. Tom burst out laughing at Alex's remark. Every solider present in the room looked at the kid as if he had a death wishing waiting to be granted. The sergeant left the two teens alone. Not because he was embarrassed but deep down feeling pity for the teenage spy. The two boys decided to stop by the shooting range first. Well Tom did. Alex thought his ears were going to start bleeding because of Tom's constant nagging to see the artillery room full of weapons. Finally thinking enough was enough, Alex gave in to his friend's complaining.

The sound of guns firing was everywhere. Then Alex felt a tap on his back. Instinctively reacting Alex grabbed the arm and threw the heavy mass over his shoulder, the heavy thud on the ground never came. The person twisted his body in the air and landed gracefully on his feet without a sound. "Little Alex you need to improve on your skills a bit. M16 sent me to be your tutor for all your subjects from now on"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

" I do not want to take any advice from you." Alex growled. "Little Alex, calm yourself, its not healthy to lose your temper so easy." Yassen spoke casually. Tom laughed out loud. The assassin simply raised one of his brows as if the kid was simply crazy. Catching his breath, Tom finally started talking clearing. "Who's the guy" Tom pointed at the assassin. "Let me guess, he is an world renown assassin who killed your uncle forcing M16 to blackmail you into working for them right?!" Tom joking around. Alex stated a short, sarcastic reply. "Yep, you guess right." Tom awkwardly apologized to his friend. "Sorry, I didn't know. I shouldn't have said that." Alex shrugged. Yassen then filled Alex on the information he was told to say to the teen. "What!" shrieked Alex. "I am not living in this hell hole just to rot away!"

"Alex, there is nothing else that I can do, they even already deported Jack back to America. Now lets go meet your school, and get this over this. I am not enjoying this as much as you are." Yassen explained. "Sure" sneered Alex as the three of them walked towards the yelling of a certain Sergeant nearby.

"Attention" yelled the Sergeant. The teachers and students hastily formed into a straight line side by side. "All you pathetic wastes of shit! This is not a field trip, it is a location where the most trained soldiers stay. Do not bother them or else, I will bin every last one of you here! Clear!" Every student and teachers frantically nodded their heads in fear of their punishments. Sergeant continued speaking. "For the rest of your stay, K unit, J unit and L unit along with M16's top agent will train you in the art of self defense. Now scram to the Mess hall! The M16 agent is waiting for you there."

.

Brookland School's teachers and students arrived in the Mess Hall. SAS men sat at the table eating the mush they called food. "Attention!" screamed Alex as he stepped on top of one of the tables. "You airheads will call me Sergeant Cub. Understood! Don't you make me repeat myself!" Alex threatened. After a couple of minutes, every set of eyes were focus on the teen. "Today I give you the honor of meeting 2 of my personal friends" cringing on the last word he had used. "Tom Harris and Yassen Gregorivich, with further ado any questions?"

Before Wolf got the chance to yell at Alex why he brought an assassin with him, a stupid kid named Nick shouted out for everyone to hear in the entire room. "Why are you here, druggie? I didn't know the army allowed gang members to join." laughing cruelly. Rest of the school which were around 95% of school started name calling Alex disgusting things but the last one broke Yassen's temper once and for all. Nick yelled out happily for everyone to hear. "Wait a minute, I bet you are a whore, your parents sold." The kid was skipping around the hall letting the soldiers hearing him. He then grabbed a chair and stood on it ready to shout for everyone to hear him humiliate Alex. Yassen quickly assembled a gun and shot a bullet lodged right beside Nick's head. Terrified, the boy wet himself turning a pale white.

The teenage spy was grinning evilly. "I was going to introduce who I really was" sighing apologicly "But snobby bratty lowlife does not deserve the right to know after all you are just trash that doesn't deserve to live but you can make up for it by completing my exercises I have prepared for you" Alex said smugly. Then, jumping off the table he was currently standing on, he walked over to the kid who wet himself. "Say any comments about my parents and I swear that you would have wished all your bones were broken, instead of meeting me." Alex whispered in his ear. Nick fell off the chair and started violently shaking curled up in a ball on the ground. "Oh, no" Alex sarcastically shouted "I think he is having a mental breakdown, can someone help him to the psychological ward outside, please" he added sweetly like an innocent angel. From that moment on, everybody learned not to make Alex aka Cub angry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Alex left the mess hall with Yassen and Tom beside him. Quickly followed by K, J, and L unit and Brookland school frantically trying to keep up. Furious and upset, Alex walked quickly to a shooting range to cool off. Grabbing a handgun (sorry I am not familiar with the names of guns so bear with me, please) Alex disassembled and reassembled it in a mere 10 seconds. Loading it with rounds, the teenage spy shot all the targets bull eyes as fast as he could. After 5 silent minutes of shooting, continuously reloading his gun, Yassen finally stopped him from doing so. "Little Alex, I am very impressed by your ability to shoot, but I think its time I teach you something else." Tom, sitting nearby had his jaw hanging open."Dude, that is so cool!" making Alex roll his eyes letting him also catch a glimpse of the school students also with their mouths open. The units however, were doing a much, no.. way better job of keeping their facial expressions blank except for Eagle, who was a different case. Running up to Alex and Yassen like a little kid, amazingly shooting questions each second. "How do you do that? When did you learn how to shoot like that? Can you teach me how to shoot like that? Did you know how unbelievable that is?" Eagle continuing to asking questions. Even Yassen was getting a headache wishing that he could shoot the solider on the spot. That was how annoying Eagle could ge

**Sorry this chapter is so short. At least I had an idea what to write. I think my major writers block is kinda gone. Thank you for waiting!**


	4. Chapter 3 Filler

Yassen as a assassin pride himself to be able to control his emotions. However this Eagle soldier was driving him insane. How Eagle got into the SAS, he has no idea. His non stop babbling was never ending like a broken record. Yassen had to give credit to K unit to be able to stay in the same cabin as Eagle.

They really deserved a medal. Alex on the other hand, he's surprised. The last time he met Eagle, it was during the selections. Totally zen, with a cool atmosphere around him and was a total jerk to Alex.

Now, he is like a 5 year old kid. What on earth happened when he was away?


	5. Chapter 4

Brookland's snobby school kids were instructed to leave the shooting range murmuring about one topic. Alex Rider. Girls were gossiping how cute and cool he was. The boys were voicing out their jealousy of why they couldn't hold a gun and why Alex could. Then the fact, he got the cool job of being a spy and getting all the girls to himself. Alex felt utterly trapped. Like an animal cornered in its cage. Hoping to get rid of his discomfort, he decided to continue shooting.

Everything was fine until the prickly feeling of danger washed over him. Instantly he spun around his weapon facing the heads, and Mrs. Jones with all the students witnessing. "What are youdoing here?" Alex spat out with as much venom as he could muster. The students' eyes became as big as plates. (What I am saying is the kids' eyes were as big as they could. As plates is a bit excessive but it is a metaphor. )

In their tiny, useless heads, all they could think of is "Why is Alex holding the agency he works for at gunpoint?" They began coming up with wild ideas like maybe he is part of a gang or criminal organization of some sort. Or an assassin! Alex chuckled at their assumptions.

He the assassin? Yassen beside him is and they don't bother him?

"Put the gun down, Cub!" Wolf commanded him.

In reply he got was a death glare and one sentence. "Not til they tell me why they are here for."

"Listen to your team leader, Alex." Mrs. Jones tried to persuade.

That literally pissed of Alex. He raised his gun towards the sky and fired.

"I would really wish that I could kill you right now, but I don't want to scar the students no matter how much they resembled brats." He said. Locking his safety back on, he threw it onto the ground.

"If it weren't for you, my life would have been normal. These stupid kids want to be a spy. Give them the jobs. They only think it's all fun and games." Alex spoke before facing the door and leaving the shooting range with Yassen following him.

The shooting range was quiet. Not a single gunshot rang out.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alex stormed out of the shooting range and went straight to his K unit's cabin. There he changed his army top to a tight Kevlar shirt Smithers had made for him. It's fabric that was bullet proof and can keep his body cool with a similar function to an air conditioner. Yassen stayed with Alex the whole time hoping to calm the boy down. Well he tried to until he had trouble keeping himself calm when he saw all the damaged the boy's upper torso showed.

The damage was heinous. Burn scars, whip marks, stabbing, cutting and bullet wounds were covering almost every part of skin on his upper body. But the wound he saw that made him more shocked was the bullet so close to Alex's heart.

"Alex, where did you get that bullet wound?" Yassen asked deadly quietly.

"Scorpia sent a sniper to kill me after you sent me to Venice where I destroyed operation Invisible Sword." Alex carelessly said while taking out a book and reading it's content.

Just before Yassen had a chance to lose control of his emotions, a soldier named Crow opened the door. MI6 has asked for your presence in the mess hall. Apparently they are showing videos of your missions.

"What?! They can't do that after totally ruining my life!" Alex yelled. He ran out the door and broke out into a sprint with Yassen keeping up and leaving the soldier in the dust. Alex flung the door open just when everything became silent. "The hell you are showing videos on me! My life is not a movie for them to enjoy! "Alex said pointing to the school. He stormed up to the front where Mrs. Jones and Mr. Blunt were standing.

The teenaged spy looked at the videos' contents. His face became furious as he continued reading. "You recorded all my family's deaths and didn't bother bring them to justice?" he whispered. "We didn't find it necessary. John's cover story needed to remain." Blunt said smoothly. "My father saved this country countless time and instead you don't bother clear his name and left him branded a traitor only to be treated as dirt even in death?"

"I should've done this a long time. I regret not doing this a long time."

"What do you mean you regret not doing what?" Blunt asked with one of his eyebrow raised. Before Jones realized what was happening it was far too late. Alex took out a knife hidden in his sleeve and slashed Blunt in the throated where he died slowly gurgling on his own blood.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Sorry it took a while to update this story! I never thought about how each story would end until I actually thought about it ironically. This story would end pretty soon with the way things are going. **

The moment Blunt's body hit the ground, everything in the room erupted into chaos. Females were screaming, boys from Alex's school except Tom were scrambling away from the corpse. All the soldiers rushed to protect Brookland School from the threat. MI6 agents surrounded Jones like a shield. Alex simply stood in the middle of the mess he had created.

"Why did you do it?" Wolf accused.

"It's about time I got the chance to live for myself."

"What do you mean?" Eagle asked,

Tom answered for his best friend. "It means he does not want to be used anymore."

"That's right. If I continued to live like this I won't be able to live til 18 years old where I can be a legal adult and quit. This is the only choice I had. Even if I became a criminal, I won't go down without a fight. I suggest you let me go Mrs. Jones or you will end up like Mr. Blunt." Alex threatened MI6 the way they had blackmailed him for most of his missions.

Mrs. Jones did not take kindly to what the 14 year old boy said. He was just a tool meant to be manipulated and used, not against them. "Alex, stop this. Don't make me deport Jack back to America. You know her visa is expired. Or your friend Tom, we've known his family is taking matters to court. We can just as easily raise their charges and make them live on the streets."

Tom gave his best glare toward the hated woman. They'd do anything to take control of Alex. "These are your corrupted government. They blackmail a 14 year old to do their dirty work for them. You couldn't blame Alex for killing one of the heads. MI6 is the law itself, Alex could not report to the authorities because of them."

"Shut up brat!" Mrs. Jones snarled. "Agents apprehend Alex Rider, Tom Harris, Yassen Gregorovich and don't forget to bring Jack Starbright from her home!"

Alex on the other hand was furious. Those bastards are using his friends to blackmail him into submission. Before he raised his gun to protect his friends, what he didn't expect was that none of the MI6 agents listened to their head's orders.

"What are you waiting for?" She screamed.

One by one the agents resigned from their positions. They had no idea the people they worked for could be so evil. Mrs. Jones screamed again in frustration. She took one of her ex-agent's guns and aimed towards Alex.

"Because of you this happened. We should've killed your father, John Rider sooner. If it weren't for him, you would have never been born. Your father was a spy for us but because he did his job better than us that we sent him to SCORPIA. The higher ups had considered him to take our positions. However Blunt and I would have never condoned that decision. Blunt was the one that ratted John to SCORPIA. It was a pity that Ash did not do his job properly when he blew up your parent's plane that was supposed to have you on it. But don't fret. I will complete the remaining of his mission. Now die!"

Two gunshots were heard.


End file.
